Kiss The Cook: Trowa Style
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Tradução participante da Semana Trowa Barton! 1x2, 3x4. Os meninos fazem uma competição culinária e é a vez de Trowa mostrar seus dotes com o seu prato especial.


**Kiss the Cook:**

**Trowa Style**

_Por: Kracken_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

Fanfic traduzida participante do **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

Início: 03 de novembro de 2012

As fanfics originais e traduções postadas nos perfis da Aryam McAllyster, da Illy-chan H. Wakai e do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, (aqui no site do Fanfiction) a partir desta data de 03/11/2012, fazem parte do Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: **Semana Trowa Barton**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da Semana esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics (originais e traduzidas) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romanticamente, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de fics e traduções dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo!

(Que São Yaoi reze por nós e nos proteja...)

Assim, dando início a grande Festa YaoiGundamWingniana que começa hoje, Illy e eu trazemos para você o Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:**SEMANA TROWA BARTON**.

Com a escolha do acrobata, o PROJETO ambiciona quebrar preconceitos e mitos equivocados, mostrando que o piloto do HeavyArms não é um personagem vazio, sem personalidade, mudo, um 'clone' mal feito do Heero ou, ainda, uma 'parede que anda'.

Esperamos te surpreender e fazer você ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPAREM OS CORAÇÕES \O/

^.~

**_Illy & Aryam_**

* * *

**Observações**: 1x2, 3x4, pós-guerra

**N/T:** Kiss the Cook é uma frase muito comum em aventais e se popularizou pelo mundo.

* * *

_Beije o Cozinheiro:_

_Estilo Trowa_

"O Quatre está trabalhando, é? Que conveniente," Duo remungou sarcasticamente, tomando um gole do enorme copo de água que Trowa havia entregado a todos.

O moreno de olhos verdes sorriu e deu de ombros, servindo a refeição em pequenas cumbucas e colocando torradas em pratinhos. Wufei cheirou o seu com suspeita e pareceu surpreso. "Apesar da cor estranha e não ter uma cara boa, o cheiro é de dar água na boca."

Duo fez uma careta. "Parece o lodo que costumava tirar quando limpava as engrenagens do meu Gundam."

Heero explorou a cumbuca com uma colher e franziu o cenho.

"Vai lá, Heero," o rapaz de trança incentivou. "Dá uma bocada. Você sempre diz 'vou tentar de tudo uma vez.' Manda ver."

"Você me quer morto, né?" o ex piloto 01 reclamou amargo.

"Só quando você me faz lavar suas roupas da academia depois de esquecê-las no armário por duas semans," Duo rebateu.

Trowa sentou-se na mesa, na frente deles, e sorriu. "É perfeitamente seguro, não se preocupem."

Olhos violeta se semicerraram. "Nome?"

O mais alto do grupo abaixou a cabeça enquanto pegava a sua colher, escondendo-se por trás da franja. "Re-entrada."

Duo abriu a boca para fazer uma piada de mal gosto, mas Heero o acotovelou. O moreno de cabelos compridos grunhiu e murmurou, "Oras, é marrom e... 'tá bom, 'tá bom!" Cedeu à censura nos olhos azuis.

Wufei balançou a cabeça. "Maxwell, não torne isso mais difícil."

"Não é difícil, é comida, então alguém come essa porcaria logo!" o ex-02 impacientou-se.

"Você primeiro," Heero desafiou o namorado.

"Eu primeiro," Trowa riu, tomando à dianteira. Pegou uma torrada, molhou-a na sopa e saboreou, para todos verem, a primeira mordida.

Duo ainda tinha suspeitas, mas Wufei não admitiria demonstrações de fraqueza, então seguiu o exemplo do cozinheiro da vez. Os músculos de sua mandíbula se contraíram e arregalou levemente os olhos, mas virilmente engoliu e lavou o gosto com água.

"E?" O rapaz de L2 questionou quando o chinês se mostrou relutante em dividir a experiência.

Wufei limpou o canto dos olhos com um guardanapo e replicou, "Experimente. Duvido que seja letal."

"Até parece..." Duo comentou, mas Heero já se aventurava. Seu ataque ao copo d'água foi quase imediato. Bebeu todo o líquido com desespero.

"Heero?" o dono dos olhos violetas se preocupou, mas o outro ergueu uma mão indicando que estava bem e conseguiu pronunciar, "Picante!"

"Quatre odeia comida apimentada," Trowa contou. "Sempre aproveito quando tenho a oportunidade de fazer."

"Re-entrada," o moreno de trança riu. "Entendi. É mais quente que a re-entrada na atmosfera." Quando o cozinheiro assentiu e o encarou em expectativa, balançou a cabeça vigorosamente, "Nu-ah! Não vou nem tocar nessa coisa!"

"Maxwell!" Wufei rosnou. "Parte da competição é todo mundo experimentar o prato."

"Não dá," Duo sorriu afastando sua cumbuca. "Sou alérgio a comida apimentada."

"É verdade," Heero confirmou após outro longo gole de água. "Faz ele ficar vermelho e inchado."

"Que imagem mental mais desagradável," o chinês se enojou.

"Não é muito melhor ao vivo," o ex-piloto 01 estremeceu.

"Ei!" o alérgico exclamou. "É fora do meu controle!"

Heero o empurrou gentilmente com o ombro com uma expressão culpada. "Desculpa, amor."

Derretido, Duo apontou vagamente para Trowa, calmamente comendo com prazer estampado no rosto e aproveitando as reações a sua volta. "Então 'tá, é ardido que nem o fogo do inferno, mas qual o gosto?"

Heero pegou mais uma colherada, ergueu-a e deixou o caldo cair, viscoso e macento. "Horrível," foi seu veredito final.

"Muito ruim," Wufei concordou. "Acho que a sua comparação com o lodo das engrenagens foi bem adequada, Maxwell."

Trowa resfolegou. "Era um prato bem popular."

"Pra quem?" Duo perguntou, cético.

O cozinheiro de olhos verdes riu e respondeu, "Entre os interrogadores da Oz. Alimentavam os prisioneiros com isso... e não os davam água. Só que eu gostava muito, para o desprazer deles. Mas a torrada de jalapeño foi liberadade minha."

"Você é um homem muito, muito doente, Trowa," Duo se impressionou.

"Verdade," Heero e Wufei concordaram em uníssono, empurrando os pratos para longe.

Trowa riu, terminando a refeição.

_Da mesma série Kiss the Cook: Quatre Attempts, Chef Fei, Trowa Style, Heero Yuy Special e Chef Duo…_

* * *

**Nota de rodapé:**

_Jalapeño_: pimenta média mexicana, muito ardida.

* * *

**Fics participantes da Semana Trowa:**

Perfil Aryam McAllyster:

_Jornada (Aryam);_

_He Promissed (CJMarie);_

_Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring);_

_Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken);_

_Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula);_

_Nightmares (Merula);_

_Trowa's Mission (Merula);_

_Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne);_

_Scrooge (Sunhawk)_

Perfil Illy-chan H. Wakai:

_Ciclo de Memórias (Illy-chan)_

Perfil Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes:

_Bath House (Kracken);_

_Conforts (Kracken);_

_Glow (Kracken);_

_In Your Eyes (Trixie);_

_Lost Vows (Trixie);_

_Nocturnal Games Series (Babaca);_

_Pet (Trixie);_

_Rattlesnakes (Trixie);_

_Sweet Dreams (Babaca);_

_Scandal (Aryam);_

_The Best Laid Plans (Caroline);_

_Trust (Babaca)_

**Acompanhe as postagens e divirta-se!**


End file.
